The present invention relates to means for removing water vapor from compressed air, and more specifically to apparatus for cooling a supply of compressed air to condense and remove therefrom water initially present in the air supply prior to controlled release and use of the air.
Compressed air from relatively small scale compressors is used in a number of applications, e.g., the operation of spray painting equipment. As the air is compressed and heated its capacity to hold water vapor increases, and the condensation of water as the air is expanded and cooled upon release is very objectionable in such cases since it becomes mixed with the paint and deposited upon the surface being painted. Thus, it is desireable to dry the air, i.e., to remove at least a substantial portion of the water vapor while it is in the compressed state.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide relatively simple and inexpensive, portable apparatus for use with convention compressors to remove water vapor from compressed air.
A further object is to provide apparatus for attachment to a relatively small scale air compressor to lower the temperature of the compressed air, thereby condensing water vapor contained thereby.
Still another object is to provide compact and lightweight apparatus for immersion in a separate container of chilled water for the purpose of removing water vapor from compressed air.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.